headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter
| running time = 91 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,800,000 | gross revenue = $32,980,000 (US) | preceded by = Friday the 13th Part 3 | followed by = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning }} Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter is an American feature film of the horror genre, with an emphasis on the slasher subgenre. It is the fourth film in the ''Friday the 13th'' film series, but despite its title, it is hardly the "final chapter". The movie was directed by Joseph Zito with a script written by Barney Cohen and Bruce Hidemi Sakow. It premiered in the United States on Friday, April 13th, 1984. Plot The night after the events at Higgins Haven, Jason Voorhees's body is found and delivered to the morgue. After recovering from his injuries and escaping from the cold storage, Jason kills coroner Axel with a hacksaw, and then stabs nurse Robbie Morgan with a scalpel. The following day, a group of teenagers drive to Crystal Lake for the weekend. The group consists of Paul, his girlfriend Sam, her virgin friend Sarah, pretty-boy Doug, socially awkward Jimmy, and jokester Ted. On the way, the group comes across Pamela Voorhees's tombstone and a hitchhiker, who is soon killed by Jason. The teens arrive and meet neighbors Trish Jarvis, her twelve-year-old brother Tommy, their mother, and the family dog, Gordon. While going for a walk the next day, the teens meet twin sisters Tina and Terri, and go skinny dipping with them. Trish and Tommy happen upon the scene, and Trish is invited to a party to take place that night. Afterwards, when their car breaks down, Trish and Tommy are helped out by a young man named Rob. They take him to their house, where Tommy shows Rob several monster masks he made himself before Rob leaves to go camping. Later that night, the teens begin the party. A jealous Sam sees Tina flirting with Paul and leaves. She goes out to the lake where Jason impales her from under a raft. When Paul goes out to be with her, he is harpooned in the groin. Angry with her twin, Terri tries to leave the party early but is killed with a spear before she can get on her bike. After sleeping with Tina, Jimmy goes downstairs to get a bottle of wine. Jason impales his hand with a corkscrew and hacks him in the face with a meat cleaver. Tina looks out a window upstairs and is grabbed and thrown to her death, crashing on the car. While a stoned Ted watches vintage stag films with a film projector, he gets too close to the projector screen and is stabbed in the head from the other side. Upstairs, Doug and Sara finish making love in the shower; Jason kills Doug, crushing his head against the shower tile. He then kills Sara by driving an double-bit axe through the front door when she tries to escape. Trish and Tommy return from town and discover the power outage. While looking for their mother, who had been killed by Jason earlier, Trish finds Rob, and learns that he is actually the brother of Jason's victim Sandra. Rob further explains to her that Jason is still alive and he came to Crystal Lake to get revenge for Sandra's murder. Worried for Tommy's safety, they return to the house. They then go next door to investigate and discover the teens' bodies. Gordon flees, and Rob is killed by Jason in the basement as Trish runs home. She and Tommy barricade the house, but Jason breaks in and chases them into Tommy's room. Trish lures Jason out of the house and escapes, then returns home and is devastated to learn that Tommy is still there. She senses Jason behind her and tries to fight him off with a machete but is overpowered. Tommy, having disguised himself to look like Jason as a child, distracts him long enough for Trish to hit him with the machete, but she merely whacks off his mask. As Trish stands horrified at Jason's deformed face, Tommy takes the machete and whacks Jason in the side of the skull, causing him to collapse to the floor and split his head upon impact. When Tommy notices that Jason's fingers are moving, he continues to hack at his body screaming, "Die! Die!" while Trish repeatedly yells out his name. At the hospital, Trish is visited by Tommy. He rushes in, embraces her, and gives a disturbed look while staring ahead. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "This is the one you'll be dying for...". * Principal filming on Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter began in October, 1983 and concluded in January, 1984. * Released on Friday the 13th, a common release date associated with the Friday films. * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter was released to DVD by Paramount Home Entertainment on October 17th, 2000. It is also included as disc four on the Friday the 13th: From Crystal Lake to Manhattan DVD boxset collection, released by Paramount on October 5th, 2004. * Screenwriter Barney Cohen is also known for co-creating the 1992-1996 television series Forever Knight. Recommendations See also External Links * * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:1984/Films Category:April, 1984/Films Category:4th installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Georgetown Productions, Inc.